Hatred Is Like A Chain
by KrimsonGuardCommander
Summary: Raleigh gets his brother back but his return is full of resentment for not contacting him sooner. If it wasn't bad enough, Yancy also has to deal with an annoying room mate whom he can't stop thinking about. Meanwhile, Mako feels Raleigh's anger and gets pushed away more and more with each day. RaleighXMako YancyXOC
1. The First Betrayal

The Shatterdome cafeteria was filled with sounds of plates clanging together, voices chatting on every table and Chuck's dog, Max, barking happily as passersby petted him and said "hello". Mako and Raleigh were sat at their usual table with Herc and Chuck, discussing the events of the past week. What with Kaiju activity at an all time low, there wasn't much to do around HQ except do training and helping out with preparations for the next attack if and when it happens.

Stacker Pentecost stood overlooking the crowd of soldiers and pilots. The American government embassy was coming today to check on the operation and to speak to the pilots. What it was they wanted to say was beyond Pentecost but it wasn't his place to question so he just agreed. He looked behind him and saw the President of the United States along with his security and advisors making their way to the balcony. Pentecost gave him a courteous nod and cleared his throat.

"Silence!" he bellowed and waited till the noise ceased. "We have a very important visitor today! And he wants a word with you! So please do us all the honour of keeping your mouths shut and ears focused!" he turned to the president and quietly said "All yours"

The president stood up to the edge of the balcony. "Ladies and gentlemen, I come before you to not only say how I appreciate what you do and have done but to show gratitude on behalf of the whole world! If it doesn't take an idiot to get into one of those machines, it takes a man! A man with courage and skill! These qualities which you all have are what make you so compatible!" he paused and searched the crowd.

"Is there a Raleigh Becket present?" he asked, confused.

Raleigh stood up, gulping slightly under the gaze of the powerful man. "Here, sir"

The president smiled. "You, my boy, are a great inspiration to us all! Even after having your brother cruelly taken away from you, you still come back. Back to fight the ones who terrorise the planet!" The president's smile grew bigger. "Speaking of which I have a surprise for you"

Raleigh frowned, curiosity growing in his mind. He tried to get a look at what the president was hiding but to no avail. Suddenly, a deep, manly voice came out from behind the president.

"Could never stop peaking at gifts, could ya, little brother?"

Yancy Becket came out with a big grin on his face. Raleigh choked back on his tears, already rushing up the stairs and pulling Yancy into a tight embrace. The tears finally poured out, making Yancy chuckle.

"Raleigh, don't cry. I'm here and safe" Yancy consoled his brother.

"I know but I thought I lost you. You were gone! I saw it!" Raleigh sobbed.

"Maybe I should explain" the president interrupted.

Raleigh wiped his face. "Yeah I think you should"

"Raleigh, stand down!" Pentecost snapped.

The president put his hand up. "No, it's fine. He should hear the truth". He sighed. "Your brother, Yancy was indeed ripped out of the cockpit but he landed in the water. Other than frost bite and concussion, he was unharmed. He washed up on the icy north shore and was found a week later by an excavation team digging into the glacier. We didn't tell you because we needed him with us for a while so he could get back on his feet"

Yancy looked to his younger brother. "It was for our best interest"

Raleigh sarcastically laughed. "Best interest? For years I thought you were dead! I went so long thinking I had no family left! Do you realise what that did to me?" he started tearing up again.

"I'm sorry, Raleigh. I really am. Is there any way we can make it up to you?" the president asked.

Raleigh just shook his head and left the cafeteria. Mako got up and followed him out wanting to make sure he did nothing stupid and to comfort her dearest friend.

Yancy looked to Pentecost. "I think that went well"

Pentecost sighed and looked to the staring observers. "Unless you want me to cut you all off at the knee caps so you are level enough so I can slap your faces, I suggest you get back to work!" he yelled, obviously annoyed.

The president shuffled where he stood. "I shall take my leave. But before I do, I'm giving you one more pilot. She's fast, tough and knows her way round a machine. But a bit of a warning, she loves to chat back so I wouldn't try to argue with her. Alessa, come here" he called.

In walked Alessa, he hair fallen past her shoulders. It was a chestnut brown colour. Her eyes were as green as the grass but as blue as the ocean. A very odd combination but it stunned Yancy. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her combat trousers hung loosely on her hips and the ends were tucked into her boots. Her complexion was very pale but it just brought out her features more.

"Sup, boss?" she greeted.

Pentecost pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay. I don't normally allow this but we are short on space so you will have to bunk with Yancy. Any more questions? No? Good" and with that, he walked off, leading the president with him.

Alessa turned to Yancy. "Jeez! What was his problem?"

Yancy laughed slightly. "I think he hates loud people"

"Damn! I'm anything but loud!" she giggled.

"Something tells me that that is a lie" Yancy winked.

"Ooooh only know me for two minutes and already knows me so well"

"So allow me to try and find our quarters then" Yancy held out his hand.

Alessa took it and faked a posh accent. "Lead the way, Mr Darcy"

So they both left the cafeteria in search of where they will be sleeping, leaving the stunned people alone to try and process what just happened.

...

Raleigh slumped down on his bed while Mako followed in and closed the door. She looked at him sadly and sat on the end of the bed, taking his hand.

"They were kind of right, you know" she said quietly.

"I know" he said in a voice which was barely a whisper.

"He didn't want to hurt you"

"I know, Mako!" he snapped.

Mako took her hand away in shock and recoiled off the bed.

"If you hadn't noticed, Mako, they seemed perfectly fine lying to me. So why the hell would I not be angry?!"

Mako turned away. Raleigh sighed and cursed himself for taking his anger out on her and got up from the bed. He went up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Mako turned around. "You got to talk this out. I hate seeing you like this and I hate it more when you argue. Especially with family"

Raleigh gave her a peck on the lips which she happily returned. "I just need to know exactly why, Mako. I can't keep going on like this. Being lied to is the worst thing"

Mako rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Just promise me you will try? Even if it is just being civil, I want you to be happy"

Raleigh cupped her face with his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I promise I will sort this"

He then pulled her face to his and lightly brushed her lips with his before firmly placing his lips onto hers. Mako moaned slightly and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and kissed him back with as much passion.

"I love you, Mako. And I will try anything if it makes you happy" he smiled.

"And I love you" she sighed happily.

...

Yancy and Alessa both leaned against the wall of the empty living quarters, finally relieved to have found it. They had been searching for half an hour and with each minute; they both got more and more annoyed with each other. This was mainly because they got too tired to talk but didn't want an awkward silence. However, this was not a good start.

Alessa glared up at Yancy and sighed angrily. "Are you even going to open the door?"

Yancy stared at her for a few seconds. "No"

"You're such an ass!" Alessa squeaked out.

"You're the ass! You wouldn't shut up!" he pretended to mock her voice. "'I want food now. Are we there yet? Can we go stop at the toilets?' Jesus Christ, you're annoying!"

"Screw you, blondie!"

"Okay, if that is what you want" Yancy winked.

Alessa growled and opened the door forcefully. When she opened the door, she cheered up as soon as she saw her stuff in there. But both were surprised to see only one bed. They looked at each other as if they were in Hell.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you" she grumbled.

"Want to sleep on the floor?" he glared.

"No!"

"Well me neither so suck it up and share the bed with me you wimp!"

Alessa sighed and lay down on the part closer to the wall, instinctively putting her back to the wall.

"Why do you sleep next to the wall?" Yancy asked.

"I don't know. Always have done and it ain't changing now" she snorted.

Yancy sighed. "I don't care as long as I get some of the blankets. Anyway" he yawned and stretched.

"Need a kip?" Alessa asked.

Yancy nodded, climbed into the bed and settled on his back. He closed his eyes and started to doze off when he heard and felt Alessa moving around. He looked at her to find her already sleeping but curled up into a ball. Yancy had to smile at that. It was... kind of cute. After he had done staring at the girl in the bed, he closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.


	2. Common Ground

Raleigh paced the length of his living quarters for the 51st time while Mako sat and watched. He hadn't heard from Yancy in over 2 hours. His temper was usually calm but after finding out his brother was still alive and came back to pilot, he just couldn't take it. He sighed deeply.

"Raleigh, sit down and rest. There's no need to worry. I'm sure he and the new girl are just getting to know each other" Mako tried to reassure him.

"New girl?"

Mako nodded. "She joined us today and is to be Yancy's co-pilot"

Raleigh was infuriated. "How could you not tell me!?" he yelled. Not waiting for a response he grumbled under his breath. "Idiot"

He then left Mako alone in the room to find his brother. Mako put her head in her hands and hot tears spilled from her eyes. She wouldn't say anything. She knew it was anger from being lied to and deceived for many years. That being said, it still hurt her when Raleigh pushed her out. Mako just curled up and sobbed into the pillow.

...

Yancy's eyes opened slowly. Sleep still evident in his voice as he groaned, he tried to stretch but he couldn't really move. He started to panic but stopped struggling when he looked down. A smile crept onto his face. Alessa was draped over Yancy's chest, her face nuzzled into his neck. Yancy pushed a strand of her hair out of her face and kept his hand there. Her hair was soft to touch. It felt like silk on his fingers.

He snapped his hand away when he heard a loud thud on the door. Not wanting to wake Alessa up, he quietly replied.

"Come in"

Raleigh burst through the door. "I see you two are nice and cosy. No time for me, then?"

Yancy sighed. "You're the one that walked off. YOU didn't want to talk"

Raleigh ran a hand through his hair. "You're a real dick, you know that?"

"Oh come on, Raleigh! I'm here now! And this is the welcome I get?"

The raised voices woke Alessa. She stared at the two with a glare.

"I get you two have "issues" and you have a lot to say to each other. But no one... NO ONE disturbs my sleep!" she yelled, walking out the door in her shorts and tank top.

Yancy once again stared at the back of Alessa, making a pained face as his boxers got tighter.

"I can't believe you!" Raleigh screamed. "Not even a day and you already fuck her!"

"We didn't fuck, you moron! We had a nap and that is it!" he paused. "You're just looking for excuses"

"What?"

"You know you can't be angry at me for very long so you're looking for things to be angry about"

Raleigh sharply turned and stomped out. He wasn't going to be accused of anything. Yancy had to explain himself, not him. Yancy just sighed and decided to go find his co-pilot. God knows who has been dealt her wrath of being awaken. The thought made him smile.

...

Mako walked into the cafeteria and saw Alessa playing with her food, looking distant. She decided to sit with her. It would be a nice change since Raleigh wasn't himself right now.

"Hey" Mako greeted.

"Sup"

"What's wrong?" Mako probed.

"You're boyfriend rudely awakening me"

Mako slightly giggled but then frowned. "That's not what is wrong"

Alessa sighed. "I woke up cuddling up to Yancy"

"That's so cute!" Mako grinned widely.

"No. We don't even know each other. Besides, he's arrogant"

Mako smirked and leaned back on her chair. "Speaking of which, here he comes"

Yancy slumped down next to Alessa, sighing to get her attention. Alessa just ignored him which annoyed Yancy so he decided to poke her with his elbow. Alessa retaliated but with more force, almost knocking Yancy off his chair. Raleigh sat next to Mako, a glare etched on his face. Mako tried to take his hand but he pulled it away forcefully. Alessa frowned at this. She knew he was mad but pushing away his lover? That's just... horrible. '_Mako must feel like shit' _Alessa thought.

Mako got up with tears in her eyes and swiftly left.

Raleigh watched her leave. "Wonder what her problem is"

Alessa scoffed. "You, you dick head"

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"You've been shunning her! You wouldn't even let her touch your hand!" Alessa snapped.

Raleigh growled. "That isn't true!"

"Yeah? When was the last time you two made love?"

Raleigh was taken back. "I-I... Uh"

"Yeah, just as I thought"

Alessa ten ran off after Mako. She needed someone right now. Yancy looked to Raleigh with raised eye brows and chuckled.

"You have such a way with women"

Raleigh rolled his eyes and sighed, dragging his fork through his food. Yancy felt sorry for him in truth. But he shouldn't have acted the way he did. It was uncalled for and unfair on Mako. She only wanted to comfort the one she loved and Raleigh wouldn't let her.

"So... we are going to talk about this now?" Yancy started at his younger brother.

Raleigh looked up. "Guess so"

"Good" Yancy beamed. "You just sit back, relax and listen" he then cleared his throat as Raleigh watched him carefully. "When I was found, I was taken in by the Secretary of Defence. I suffered amnesia for 3 years till I saw all this and you on the news. But they still weren't convinced that I was okay so they kept me there for another 2 years. By that time, I was officially back as a Jaeger pilot"

Raleigh took this all in. It all made sense. He couldn't have contacted him because he didn't remember anything while he was stuck in the last memory of his brother being cruelly ripped away from him. And if he wasn't well enough to come back, well, that explains itself. Raleigh felt stupid.

"I'm sorry"

"Just sort things out with Mako. She needs you" Yancy smiled as Raleigh got up to leave. "And tell Alessa to get her sexy ass here so we can do training" he called out.

Raleigh put his thumbs up and ran out the door. Yancy was relieved but knew his brother still hurt. Hence why he didn't say much other than "sorry". All that matters is being on common ground at least.

...

Alessa slowly approached Mako who was lying curled on her bed, facing the wall. She could make out the light cries coming from the shaking form. It broke Alessa's heart. She faintly tapped on the side of the door, waiting for a reply. She saw Mako turn round. When their gazes met, Mako instantly ran over to the cold woman and hugged her tightly, sobbing a little louder. Alessa put an arm round the girl and sat her on the bed.

"He's such a jerk!" Mako cried.

"I know. But you can't let it get to you. He's just being a typical bloke"

"What do you mean?"

Alessa scratched the back of her head. "Men tend to bottle things up and then their emotions come spilling out like a volcano" Alessa used her hands to exaggerate.

Mako giggled but stopped suddenly when she noticed a shadow outside her door. Alessa motioned for her to wait there. And just as she thought, Alessa came face to face with none other than Raleigh.

"How is she?" he asked, concerned.

"Fine. Or at least she will be"

Raleigh sighed. "I'm really sorry. Please, let me be there for her"

Alessa placed a firm hand on the man's shoulder. "She's a good kid, Raleigh. You got a catch. Don't throw it away because you and you're nuisance of a brother are having a tiff"

Alessa then patted his shoulder for the final time before making her way down the corridor. Raleigh's eyes grew wide as he forgot to tell Alessa something.

"Hey!" he yelled, making Alessa turn around. "In the words of my "nuisance of a brother", he said to get your sexy ass to the training room"

And with that, Raleigh entered Mako's room. Alessa blushed deeply. No one has every called her sexy. Although she knew Yancy could be joking around, she couldn't help but enjoy the compliment. As she rounded the next corner, she bumped into the devil she was just thinking about.

Yancy grinned. "You're still in your pyjamas"

Alessa just glared at him. "And?"

Yancy shrugged. "Suits you. Now come one, we got training to do. And I plan on winning"

"Not in your dreams, sunshine" Alessa retorted.

They both were about to enter the training area when suddenly, a loud alarm sounded and the lights turned off. Alessa instinctively grabbed Yancy's hand and pulled him closer to her out of slight fear. Yancy wrapped an arm around her and stared into her eyes.

"Time to suit up"

Alessa gulped and nodded hesitantly.

Yancy put his head to hers. "I promise nothing will happen to you"

With one last nod, they both made their way to the Jaeger bay to get in their suit and start the drifting sequence.


	3. Why So Much Anger?

Yancy and Alessa stepped up into the head of Gipsy Danger, waiting to start the neural handshake. It was their turn to show what they could do. It was their turn to be victorious. Alessa looked down at her hands, clenching and unclenching them. To say she was nervous is an understatement. Yancy could see her visibly shaking. He understood. It wasn't easy to cope with, knowing there was a chance you may not come out of this alive.

"Why don t you show that anger you show towards me for this" Yancy winked. "The Kaijus may just run away"

Alessa turned to him, obviously not happy. "If you want your genitalia where it is and not attached to your head, I suggest you stop being a complete and utter twat!"

Yancy chuckled. Alessa's British accent really made it hard to take her temper seriously. Alessa thought for a moment. If he was going to be annoying to her, she ll be twice as annoying back. She slightly smirked, making Yancy feel uncomfortable. He turned his gaze away from her awkwardly.

"About to engage drift!" Tendo yelled over the speakers. "Are you two ready?!"

"Yes!" they both replied.

Alessa suddenly grew light headed. It was as if someone was pulling on her brain harshly. She got lost in a mixture of emotions and actions briefly before entering... A dream?

No. A memory.

Yancy frowned at the sudden wave of emotion he was getting through the drift. Anger. Rage. Frustration. Heartache. He couldn't tell if it was from himself or Alessa. Curious, he let himself enter the memory.

_"Ow! Stop it!" she screamed as the towering man bite deep into the flesh of her hand, drawing blood. _

_"I'll stop when I want to, you bitch!" he then slapped her, sending her flying to the floor. _

Yancy watched, astonished a man could treat someone like that. He took a look at the quivering mess on the floor and stumbled back when he realised who it was. '_Alessa_'.

_Alessa huffed in pain as the man sat on her ribs. She could hear them pop and crack under his weight. Her breathing hitched and she suddenly felt weightless. The man snarled and let up a little bit, not wanting her to pass out before he was finished. He quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers, pulling out his manhood. He began to stroke it will fiercely watching the young girl on the floor._

_"It's a pity you're beautiful" he smirked. "Just too fucking stubborn for your own good. Which is why you are going to do me this favour by sucking my cock for me. Think you can do that?" _

_Alessa choked back on a sob and shook her head. The man growled and pried her mouth open. Without thinking, Alessa bit down. And then it all went black and silent._

Yancy looked at Alessa in pure horror and shock while she kept a stern gaze ahead of her. Yancy opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. This was not something to be talked about right now.

"Neural handshake complete" the computer boomed.

Alessa and Yancy moved their left arms to form a fist, ready to punch. They were perfectly in sync with each other. Yancy grinned. This felt good. To be drifted to someone who is pretty much your mind, body and soul. He missed that feeling and with Alessa, it felt strangely comforting. Even with his brother, he had never felt as safe and right than as he does now.

"Ready to kick Kaiju ass?" Yancy smiled.  
"Let's do this" Alessa high fived him.

Raleigh turned on his side on the bed to face Mako who smiled at him. They had made love so passionately. Alessa was right. Sometimes a touch is all you need to feel better. Raleigh gently put Mako s head on his chest and sighed happily. Granted, he was worried about his brother piloting again. But on the other hand, Yancy could handle himself. If he survived what happened back in 2020, he could handle a mission without his brother. Besides, Mako needed Raleigh more.

"You're so beautiful" Raleigh whispered.

Mako snuggled closer. "And you are one handsome man, Mr Beckett"

Raleigh chuckled quietly. "I'm so sorry, Mako"

"Don't"

"No I really mean it-" he was cut off from Mako putting her lips onto his.

"Don t be sorry. It s all okay now" Mako smiled.

Raleigh had a big grin on his face, putting his arm behind his head. And just for a moment, in the middle of all the bliss of the day, he let his mind slip to his brother and co-pilot. ...

The choppers lowered Gipsy Danger down into the water. '_Funny'_ Yancy thought. '_They always come from the water'_ .

Alessa, hearing his thought, rolled her eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out WHY they come from the water.

In any case, there they were, waiting for the Kaiju to attack. They stood; ready to pounce at any time. But 15 minutes passed and still, nothing. Yancy turned on the communicator to the Shatterdome.

"Where is it, Tendo?"

Tendo scrolled and looked through every coordinates around the area and everywhere outside the area. But there was no sign of the Kaiju. Alessa kept her eyes open. She sat there, listening. Waiting. She suddenly heard a low growl as if it came from behind her.

"Yancy, shut up!" she scolded.

Yancy glared at her for a moment before realising that there was a distinct growl coming from somewhere. They turned Gipsy around but they didn't see a thing. Alessa s eyes widened. Jumping into action, she dived them both into the sea. Yancy, shocked but unable to stop what the girl was doing, screamed. Alessa saw a dark shadow quickly swim across her vision. She then chased it. Reaching to grab it, they caught hold of the Kaiju s tail. It kicked and screeched and growled. It bit into the right arm of Gipsy, causing Yancy to cry out in pain. This sparked more anger in Alessa. Dragging it by its tail, she spun it around several times before throwing it up and out of the ocean.

Gipsy resurfaced again and went straight for the Kaiju that was marooned on an ice berg. Yancy and Alessa seemed to have the same idea as they both nodded at each other, grabbing a sharp end of an ice berg and ramming it through the Kaiju s chest. The Kaiju couldn't even let out a growl before it fell with a thud to the ground. Yancy grinned and laughed nervously but saw Alessa apparently still wasn't done. She looked at him with determination in her eyes.

"No more mistakes" she said quietly.

Before Yancy knew it, Alessa had the plasma cannon out, shooting the already dead Kaiju in the head 4 more times. He could sense her anger built up from being anxious about the fight in the first place. He found out in her head that she hates being vulnerable and gets very angry when she is. Yancy s smile faded at the look on Alessa s face. Let s go home he finally said. Alessa just looked at her feet and nodded.


	4. Open Your Eyes To Me

As soon as Alessa and Yancy got back to the Shatterdome, Alessa took no time in stripping her suit off and storming out of the hanger. Yancy just looked at her, watching her leave silently. He heaved a sigh. The Drift must have given it to her bad. Her eyes had so much anger and fire. Although he liked it to an extent, he hated the source of the anger. A pit of rage flared up inside him. He clenched his jaw and came to the decision to try and find her. At least then he could find the time to talk to her.

…

Raleigh sat up; panting from the intense heat and strain his muscles had endured. Sweat cascaded down his slightly tanned face. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and leant forward. The workout did him some good but he couldn't shake the disheartened feeling of resentment. However, he knew to let it go. His brother was here now, Mako was always by his side and the new girl wasn't half bad at the job.

With one more finally wipe of his head, he heard the door to the training room slam open. Yancy stalked up to his brother and heavily slumped down in the seat next to him. Yancy put his head in his hands and sighed once more.

"You okay?" Raleigh pried.

Yancy looked at the wall for a moment. "Alessa ran off. I can't find her"

"I saw her just before I finished in here. She looked like she was heading to the platform outside" he paused. "But it's raining so I doubt she'd go out there"

Yancy shook his head. "That sounds like exactly where she'd go"

"What happened?"

"I-I saw her past. It wasn't pretty to say the least"

Raleigh took a second to think. "Then maybe she needs someone there"

Yancy rolled his eyes. "She stormed off. I think the last thing she wants is someone there"

"And you say I have a way with women?" Raleigh chuckled. "You and I both know you should be there for her. She's your co-pilot"

"Worth a try, I guess"

Raleigh patted his older brother on the shoulder. "Definitely. Now go on before I drag you there"

Yancy half smiled and got up. "Thank you"

"No problem"

Raleigh got up, turned round to grab his belongings. As he did, he heard the door slam shut once again. He smiled. His brother was never hard to persuade. He also knew that when his brother is stressed, it isn't just him that gets the front of it.

…

Alessa gripped the rails tighter, her knuckles turning white. The rain mixed in with her hot tears making her face rosy red. He sobs were muted by the sound of crashing waves and howling wind. The environment was so loud around her; she didn't hear the door to the platform open. Nor did she see a figure approach the railing beside her. Only when she faintly heard his soft sigh, did she notice Yancy standing beside her, staring at the horizon. She could see the determination and yearning in his eyes.

"What do you want to know?" she began.

Yancy took this by surprise. "What do you mean?"

Alessa sighed. "You came here to ask me questions. To talk to me about what you saw"

Yancy looked away. Alessa could see the anger and rage on his face. She didn't like it. This animosity he's portraying scared her.

Without warning, Yancy spun Alessa round to face him, raising his hand to push away a strand of wet hair from Alessa's face. His other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her a little bit closer. Alessa felt uneasy at the closeness of her co-pilot. Yet she slightly relaxed at the embrace, secretly liking the warmth and comfort.

She looked into his eyes, the same rage still there. His stern expression matched his firm hold on her. Alessa gulped. He was too close. Yancy then moved his hand away from her hair and down to hook under her chin.

"Did you leave him?"

"What?" Alessa couldn't contain her shock.

"Did you?!" he raised his voice.

She silently nodded.

"Good" he whispered.

And then he pulled her chin up to get her face closer to his and slowly, he gently put his lips on hers. With the rain still falling on them, he released both his hands to cup her face; putting all the passion he could into making her feel better. To make her feel loved. Alessa responded by wrapping her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. She tried to put as much effort into the kiss as he did. Yancy smiled into the kiss at the reception of it. He decided to be daring and run his tongue along her bottom lip. His smile only grew bigger as Alessa granted him entrance.

Both grew hot and decided to pull away before it got any further even though they wanted it to.

Yancy, still having hold of Alessa's face, kissed her forehead. "I'll do my best to keep you safe"

And with that, he walked away back into the hanger. Alessa had to grip the railing to keep her knees buckling. Her heart was racing and her stomach was fluttering. She couldn't comprehend what had happened. A blush formed on her face and threatened to give away their encounter to anyone who saw her.

She just slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs. It was going to be a long night.

...

Yancy decided he was hungry so made his way to the mess hall where Mako and Raleigh were sat talking with Herc and Chuck. He swiftly swaggered up to the table and took a seat next to Herc. As soon as he sat, Herc patted him hard on the shoulder and grinned.

"It's nice to have you back, Yance. Can't believe it's been 5 years already" his strong Australian echoed across the table, making Raleigh and Mako aware of Yancy's presence.

"Thank you, sir. It's great to be back" Yancy smiled at Herc and then his brother.

"Where's the girl?" Chuck asked bluntly.

Yancy rolled his eyes. "Her name is Alessa and she will most likely join us shortly. She just... needs a bit of space" Yancy looked down at the floor awkwardly.

Raleigh reached over to grab his brother's arm. "First time in the Drift is always a bad one. Don't feel too bad" he smiled.

Yancy nodded and returned the smile.

"Speaking of the devil, here she comes" Herc chimed happily. "Alessa! Come! Have a seat with us!"

Alessa, shocked for a second, looked around and stepped over to the group and sat opposite Yancy. She wouldn't look at him which frustrated him to no end.

"So... I need to ask you guys something" Alessa piped up.

Everyone looked at her waiting for the question.

"What would you say if I wanted to make a party?" she didn't have to wait long to get an answer.

"No way!" Chuck growled. "Marshal will never allow it"

Herc winked at Alessa. "Leave it to me, sport. I'm sure even he could do with a bit of fun" he then got up, ready to head to bed. "And you, Chuck, need to let loose too. All this solider business has gone to your head"

Chuck opened his mouth to say something but closed it once his father disappeared.

"Night" he sneered and went off to bed himself.

"Well" Alessa sighed. "I'm tired"

"Go to bed. I'll be there soon" Yancy smiled.

Alessa nodded and headed off.

"Why is she so quiet?" Mako asked. "Normally she's hyper"

Yancy blushed. "No reason"

Mako smirked and leaned in closer. "You totally kissed her"

"Crack on it, Yance!" Raleigh beamed.

Yancy shook his head. "No you don't understand. I don't know if she liked it or not"

"Did she kiss you back?" Mako asked.

"Yes"

"Did she hug you? Pull you closer to her?"

"Yes"

Mako smiled in victory. "She liked it"

"She's right, bro. Just go for it" Raleigh leaned back, folding his arms behind his head.

"I am going to bed" Yancy gave them a playful glare. "And when I wake up, I want this crap out of your scheming little heads"

Mako and Raleigh looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking when Yancy mentioned 'scheming'. Yancy just frowned at the two wishing them goodnight.

...

Alessa walked into her room and shut the door. As she turned around, she noticed the clock indicating it was very late. So she crawled up into the bed and snuggled under the covers, finally feeling the cold air causing her to shiver. In a way, she wanted Yancy to be there. He was warm. She still couldn't comprehend what had happened. It was all so sudden. Yet it felt right and crazy at the same time.

Disrupting her thoughts, the door to the living quarters slowly opened, allowing a flood of light to spill on Alessa's face. She could make out the figure in the door way. It was Yancy. Alessa just gave a grumble and turned over, pulling the covers to her face.

"Well, that's a fine "hello"" Yancy grinned. "Alright, budge over"

Alessa shuffled closer to the wall as Yancy closed the door. He stripped to his boxers and climbed in next to Alessa. They lay in silence for a while. Yancy still felt a bit angry she hasn't said anything about earlier. He tried his best to make her realise his point but to no avail obviously.

"I'm sorry if I offended you or hurt you" Yancy said quietly.

"What?"

"You're uncomfortable" he pointed out.

Alessa gulped. "I was just shocked"

"Could have said something"

Alessa could hear he was annoyed but so was she. "And say what? Leave me alone? Because I know I didn't want you too" Alessa hissed.

Yancy was taken back. Of course he didn't know if she wanted it but he still went ahead. She let him think he did wrong. He hadn't got anything to say so he lay there on his back and stared at the ceiling. Alessa just sighed and turned to face him. Yancy held back from looked at her but he wanted to. Alessa took his hand and put his hand on her face, closing her eyes at the touch.

"I don't know what it is" Alessa whispered. "But you make me feel safe"

Yancy then turned to her, a shocked expression etched on his face. "Really?"

Alessa nodded. "Completely safe. And yet I still find you the most intolerable person I've ever met" she grinned.

"Well excuse me! I'll have you know that you are as equally annoying as I am"

Both smiled at each other for a while. Alessa wanted nothing more than to hold him and kiss him. But she was too tired to even try and lift her arm. So instead, she kissed his hand and whispered goodnight. Yancy put his arm around her and told her to have sweet dreams. And they both drifted off into sleep.


End file.
